Contractor shall carry out clinical pharmacology/pharmacokinetic studies to support the development of new medications for the treatment of disorders stemming from tobacco, cannabis, cocaine, methamphetamine, or opiate use or abuse. The study medications include new molecular entities, new biological products (monoclonal antibodies, enzymes, vaccines, etc.), new drug products, and drug products approved by the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) for other indications.